This invention relates generally to clinical assay equipment and techniques, and more particularly concerns a test stick to carry a coating of antibody to be inserted in a solution of antigen in a test tube.
Prior clinical or radio immunoassay techniques are exemplified by those described in U.S. Pat Nos. 3,646,346 and 3,867,517. Typically, antibody was coated on a test tube bore; antigen solution was introduced into the tube for incubation contact with the coating, and the solution was thereafter aspirated or decanted from the tube. This technique suffered certain disadvantages, including the need for decounting of the solution and rinse water from the tubes necessitating time consuming and expensive manual labor, particularly when many tubes must be handled.